Lily and James Story without a title yet
by PickledFurby
Summary: Hey again. I suck at doing these summary thing-a-ma-jigs, so... its like... Lily and James are in their 7th year and... wel, just read it! pg-13 cuz I want it to be, not because it is... :)


Note from Author: Ok, so I pretty much suck. I haven't written anything in like forever so I might be a lil rusty. Do be harsh, tho. Anyways, this is my first time trying to actually complete a story. It might be long, it might not. Probably will be, but. ANYWAYS! See!? I keep getting off subject. So, as I was saying before I rudely interrupted myself, this is my first Lily and James story. Its kinda sweet, kinda not. I dunno. I just wrote it. So u read it. Thanx.  
  
OH and review!!!!! Or I won't update!!!  
  
**  
  
"No. Way." Lily repeated, gaping at her friend in front of her.  
  
"Yes. Way. He's a head boy, also. I couldn't believe it myself." Hally looked truly sorry.  
  
"But, I mean, there's only one head girl and one head boy. They can't be in the same house, can they? I mean, it's not allowed, is it?" Lily didn't even blink as they both walked straight through the wall to platform nine and three quarters, pushing their carts ahead of them. It was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, so she was mostly used things that would be revelations to first years.  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake." Hally offered helpfully, but the doubt in her voice was only too obvious.  
  
"But how in heaven's name am I going to put up with him? He's just an obnoxious, twittering scum bag who doesn't know his sock from his hat. I bet you anything he bribes his grades out of-"  
  
"Now, you wouldn't be talking about me, would you, Evans?" came a cheerful voice from behind that made her jump. Lily spun around and saw James Potter, 4 inches away from her face. She moaned and turned around, heading to the front of the Hogwarts Express without a word.  
  
"Come on, now, Lily. We've got a whole compartment to ourselves the entire ride up. If you don't talk to me now, you'll have to talk to me later!" he yelled after her, smiling.  
  
"Will you ever give up?" Hally asked him exasperatedly.  
  
"Nope!" he answered shortly, and bounded after Lily to the front of the train.  
  
* * *  
  
After all of the students had their things on board and had said their good-bye's, the train started off. First at a slow pace, but the quicker as it gathered speed. Lily sat down in the front compartment and looked out the window. It was drizzling outside which blurred her vision of the trees and mountains, but she didn't really notice. She was thinking, which isn't an unusual thing for her. But, the fact that she was thinking about James Potter was definitely a change.  
  
He had grown up quite a bit and she had noticed that right off. His nose finally was symmetrical to his head and he had grown a good 3 or 4 inches over the summer. But had he matured? Physically: definitely. Mentally: maybe. She didn't even give him a chance to talk to her before she got on the train. He was probably off talking with his friends, Remus, Sirius, and Peter now. She regretted not giving him a chance to talk. Maybe this trip to the school wasn't going to be that bad. NO! she told herself. What am I thinking? I hate him! I'm not supposed to like him!  
  
The door on the compartment opened quite suddenly and she jumped. It was only him. Yet, for some reason or another, her face reddened slightly.  
  
"Hey, sorry if I scared you. Sirius wanted to talk, so I had to stay back there for a bit. Uh.. are you allright? You look a little pink." he stated.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Why was she so nervous? It was only Obnoxious James, not Sirius Black or Charles Wood. (yea, that's right! Oliver was hot in the book n the movie, so his dad is now! MWAHAHAHA!!!)  
  
"Um. Ok." He rocked back and forth on his heels, standing in the awkward silence that had never come between them before.  
  
"You can sit down, if you wish." Lily prompted, indicating the seat in front of her.  
  
"Ok." James instead sat down in the seat beside of her, placing his trunk on the seat in front of them. There was nearly 2 minutes before he broke the silence. "Seriously, what is going on?"  
  
"N-nothing." She stuttered, trying to hide the nervous feeling running through-out her veins that she was sure he could sense.  
  
"Yea, there's something. First, you ask me to sit down. Politely. Then, when I sit here, you don't say a thing. You've got to be sick or something." He half-grinned at her and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled back and shook her head.  
  
"Ok then. Don't tell me." He joked, bumping playfully into her shoulder. She giggle nervously and he looked at her.  
  
"I'm serious, there's nothing wrong. How was your summer?" Lily made an effort to change the subject  
  
Ok I know I'm cutting off at a horrible time, but I'm tired. So, review this if you want more. All I want is two reviews. I'll update tomorrow. Promise. Unless someone dies. ( buh-bye for now!!!  
  
~Pickled Furby 


End file.
